


Never let me go

by Kissanminttu, Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alexstrasza gets what she deserves, F/F, Feelings, Love, Magic Strap, Praise Kink, Soft bondage, Top Alleria, blizz look at my gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Alexstrasza had sated her ache many nights before, now Alleria would take the time to please her Queen.





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Julia and I co-wrote this lovely piece of work, so please enjoy <3

On their first shared nights, Alleria could barely hold the Life-Binder’s hand without blushing. They had not been lovers back then, not quite, but excited tingles used to run in Alleria’s veins, keeping the ranger awake as her heart’s rumbling wouldn’t cease.

It was a lot for her. Solely to have their fingers intertwined between their bodies as they lay together under a crimson blanket.

Alexstrasza knew she was nervous, Alleria couldn’t have been more obvious about it. Yet the Life-Binder was the most patient as she sought all the effort she could to make Alleria feel nothing but comfort in her company.

And she succeeded, for after a short time Alleria couldn’t even begin to imagine leaving her side.

As their love bloomed to its full beauty, they figured each other out thoroughly, discovering new sides of one another, only deepening the attraction between them.

Another night of bliss had captured them as Alleria clung to her lover's figure as tightly as her arms allowed. The Life-Binder’s body felt to be melting against hers. The ranger’s thighs were parted wide as Alexstrasza worked between them, pushing close to her while a hand delved in the core of Alleria’s arousal.

Short moans escorted her rapid breaths as her hips kept up with Alexstrasza's rhythm until she could no longer handle it. It was so lovely, heavenly even, but Alleria could take only so little of her Queen's love at a time. A loving touch was no longer a stranger to her, but still easily overwhelming.     
  
She wanted to feel Alexstrasza through the whole night, to drown in her embrace as her Queen showered her with praises and passion, but her body trembled, demanding a break. She whimpered her Queen's name repeatedly, in such a gentle tone that Alexstrasza rose her head from the ranger's neck.  
  
"My heart..." Alexstrasza regarded her endearingly. She could never tire of hearing the ranger calling for her and Alleria knew it, as the Queen purred in delight. She pressed a simple kiss to Alleria's swollen lips, the touch of her hand still deep and swift within the ranger’s core.  
  
"Alex-- Please," Alleria moaned, her eyes fluttering open, "P-please slowdown.” She didn’t want her to stop, gods no, but for a moment to be a little bit gentler.  
  
Alexstrasza listened, the rubbing on her clit easing gradually, circles drawn to her skin getting slower and slower. The Life-Binder apologized, for she hungered so greatly after Alleria’s body, though her lover had peaked multiple times already. How easily Alleria found satisfaction in her arms was alluring to Alexstrasza.  
  
She withdrew her long fingers one by one and Alleria’s hips calmed down. Alexstrasza pet her hair with her free hand, smiling as she gazed lovingly at Alleria’s reddened face, exhausted and sweaty, those adorable ears angling downwards in her pleasure.  
  
“You give so much to me, my Queen,” Alleria panted, raising her arm to wipe the sweat off her face.  
  
Alexstrasza let out an acknowledging hum that mixed with a growl. The Aspect’s head pressed near as Alleria felt a hot tongue find her collarbone, before it slid across the whole length of her neck, up to the underside of her jaw. Alleria’s breath hitched as she caught a glimpse of the forked tip disappearing between her lover’s lips.  
  
She didn’t even need to touch her to overwhelm Alleria, her sole presence was enough, as those golden eyes stared at her, arousal glowing through.  
  
The dragon nuzzled her face against Alleria’s chest, feeling on her skin how the ranger’s strong heart thundered for her. Alexstrasza placed one kiss on the swell of her breast before glancing up, face still resting by Alleria’s bosom.  
  
“Clean these for me, would you, my love?” Alexstrasza asked softly, tilting her head a bit to the side.

She watched her ranger as she brushed Alleria’s soft bottom lip with her index finger, still slick of her honey. Alleria couldn’t handle the heat burning in Alexstrasza’s gaze, closing her eyes to escape from it, before slipping the Life-Binder’s pair of fingers between her lips. She let her tongue roam around the graceful digits, the flavor of her folds mixing with her saliva as she licked the fingers’ length.

Alexstrasza buried her face to the ranger’s breasts, soft and ample except for the blushing peaks. The Queen teased them in turns, twisting her tongue around one hardened nipple as her thumb kept brushing over the other. Alleria bit onto the fingers in her mouth, groaning when Alexstrasza sucked on her sensitive skin. Her back arched as she chased the pleasure, the sharpest of her lover’s teeth whispering against her flesh.

The Queen withdrew her fingers only to grant more love to Alleria’s front. Alexstrasza caressed the sides of her breasts before properly seizing them in the hold of her broad palms. Alleria felt like combusting, every part of her body on fire, and Alexstrasza igniting more of it wherever she touched. That long tongue kept stroking all over her chest, venturing between the mounds up to her nipples.

“You can’t get enough of me, can you, my Queen?” Alleria asked when her heavy breathing allowed, looking at the woman that worked on her as if completely charmed by her body.

Alexstrasza shook her head while lifting it up, the jewelry hanging by her magnificent horns tinkling in the motion. Alexstrasza’s touch fell away from the muscular body beneath her, but Alleria saw the playful gleam of her expression, knowing that the dragon was still up to something.

She leaned in once more, just to cup Alleria’s heated cheek and to press her lips on the base of Alleria’s ear, as she let the deepest growl roll up her throat, exciting a shiver to run through Alleria’s body.

“Oh god,” Alleria moaned, “S-Stop that,” she couldn’t help the flinching of her ear as Alexstrasza nuzzled against it, dragging her lips and jaw on its surface. The ranger was certain she would lose her mind from any further pleasure.

The Dragon Queen withdrew after one more kiss. She laid herself next to Alleria and the ranger stared at her, flustered from the tips of her toes to the ends of her pointy ears.

“Sometimes…” Alleria cleared her throat before her lips curved to a grin, “You’re completely insatiable.”

The dragon laughed warmly at her words. Alleria let her breathing calm down before curling up to her lover’s side. She lifted a few fingers to trace her skin, something she knew Alexstrasza loved greatly. Alleria drew the lines of her figure, treading around the softness of her stomach up to her chest, then down to her muscular thighs.

Alexstrasza was all too eager to please her, even when the ranger’s touch slid between her legs and Alleria felt the grown arousal on her fingertips.

“I should be tending to your ache,” Alleria murmured quietly, playing with the hair on the seam of her lover’s thighs. The Life-Binder purred while nuzzling her face to Alleria’s cheek.

“Stay here for a moment, my Queen,” the ranger whispered suddenly as she claimed a quick kiss from Alexstrasza before shuffling down to the end of the bed to stand.

“What exactly do you have planned, my heart?” Alexstrasza hummed, pushing herself to sit upright.

“Hey, no peeking- and you’ll see in just a moment.”

Alleria returned but a moment later, immediately seeking out the warmth of the dragon queen. She laid out next to her lover and smiled wide, a hint of mischief painted in those azure eyes.

Alexstrasza’s gaze was drawn to the harness and strap-on currently adorning her waist.

“So, this is what you have planned,” the Queen teased, smirking down at her ranger. She carefully propped herself up on the sheets, half draped over Alleria.

“You have used a similar one on me many times, my love. I thought it only fair to return the favor, you are far too good to me.”

Alexstrasza hummed for a moment before she stroked her fingers down over Alleria’s chest. Gentle touches traced across her toned abdomen, over her hips until they grazed over the buckles of the strap-on’s harness.

“You deserve to be spoiled every moment, my ranger. Now, let me see…”

As her words trailed off Alexstrasza took the length of the toy in her hand, marveling at its size. Something she was sure that Alleria chose just for her. She lifted her golden gaze to Alleria’s face, she let out the most musical laugh and nuzzled into her jaw when she spotted the wide-eyed expression plastered across her face.

The Life-Binder whispered an incantation into her skin. Alleria just barely took notice, that was until the spell took effect. For when Alexstrasza’s fingers brushed back up along the toy, slower this time, _she felt it._

A low whine fled from her lips at the sensation. She felt her lover grinning against her jaw and could just barely manage to speak as that hand stroked down along the toy again. “How-?”

“A simple spell, it allows you to feel _everything,_ ” Alexstrasza hummed, her lips finding the edge of the ranger’s ear.

Her breath was hot against Alleria’s skin, and right against her ear sent the most pleasant shivers racing down her spine. Being so near to the Queen always drove her wild, but this was something else entirely.

“I need you, Alleria. Gods, _please..._ allow me to feel you.”

Another caress against the toy had Alleria gasping, hips arching up off of the bed. Alexstrasza purred, delighted at the reactions she was drawing out of her.

“Take every inch of me, mark my skin. Just do not dare to stop touching me.”

Removing her hand from the strapon, she took hold of the ranger’s hand in her own and guided her fingertips past the small patch of hair nestled between her thighs, to delve between her folds to feel the slick heat.

With a particularly harsh bite graced against the curve of Alleria’s ear, Alexstrasza let out the roughest growl that she had ever heard in her life. Words left her lips that Alleria never thought she would hear.

“Be a good girl for me. _Fuck me,_ Lady Alleria.”

She could hardly breathe or scarcely think when those words came from the Life-Binder’s mouth. Her hand nestled between her lover’s thighs, feeling just what effect she was having on her Queen. It was intoxicating, to be needed so desperately.

Alleria quickly pulled herself together at the thought. She rolled them over with one fluid motion. Pinning Alexstrasza between her body and the mattress, nestled comfortably between her beautiful thighs. The warmth and softness of the dragon’s skin was heavenly, she was helpless to the urge to run her hands up the Life-Binder’s sides.

Alleria’s hands drank in the beauty of her lover, fingertips painted her adoration across every expanse of skin. Her hips rolling down against Alexstrasza’s with slow, controlled thrusts. Only to bring the toy grinding against her folds, slicking it with her arousal.

A soft growl rolled up from her chest at the gentle tease. Strong hands grasped at Alleria, clutching tightly onto the firm muscles of her arms which propped her up over her lover. The ranger could barely contain her own pleased sounds at the sensations from the toy between her thighs, but she kept her focus on her Queen.

“You feel divine, my love,” Alleria murmured against Alexstrasza’s forehead. Treating it with the softest kiss.

Nails sank into her arms in response, golden eyes blazed with such unrestrained want that Alleria felt her heart skip a beat. The voice that fled from the Life-Binder was scarcely her own, her words were staggered by the weight of her need.

“It… Would feel even more divine… if you were inside me.”

The ranger let out a laugh. Eager to please, but not so eager to see it end so soon Alleria sat upright and smiled. “Patience, you tease me so often. Let me have my fun.”

She reached up, guiding both of Alexstrasza’s hands to rest above her head. The Queen watched as nimbly, Alleria tied a strand of soft red silk around her wrists. The ranger tightened and worked the knot until her lover’s hands were bound to the headboard.

“Is that comfortable? It’s not hurting you, right?”

The concern in her voice made the dragon smile back, giving a playful tug at the restraint. “It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

“Flattery… May get you somewhere, but not right now, my love.”

Grinning wide, Alleria reached her hand down between them. Her touch gathered Alexstrasza’s arousal on the tips of her fingers, teasing her folds with the slowest circles. But only for a moment. She moaned at her own touch as her fingers shifted to stroke down along the length of the toy.

Ever so impatient, the Queen arched her hips up, right off of the bed until the impressive girth of the strap was pressed fully against her. Alleria shut her eyes and felt the sensation of her lover soaking wet. _Just for her._

For a moment, Alleria considered drawing out the tease, tease her lover into such a state that her patience would be worn completely thin. Yet as she stared down into those golden eyes so full of need, so desperate, she found she no longer had the strength to resist obliging her Queen.

“I can never say no to you, gods… I want to see how beautiful you look. Moaning and shaking while I take you,” she purred.

Alleria captured Alexstrasza’s lips in a searing kiss. She was no longer phased by her own burst of confidence, but most certainly was by the forked tongue that slipped past her lips. Teasing her.

They parted with a shared gasp as Alleria pressed herself into Alexstrasza. A staggered whimper fell from the Queen’s lips as the head of the strap rocked inside of her. Alleria pressed her lips to a blushing cheek, growling as Alexstrasza’s walls clenched down around the toy. Her lover’s hands incapable of bracing themselves against her shoulders.

 _“Fuck_ ,” Alleria gasped, “You are divine, Alexstrasza… And so needy. You are _dripping_ for me, my Queen.”

The Life-Binder could only nod, the warmth of her hands wrapped around the pretty silk. Their soft moans and breaths came out in sync while they lingered, pressed against one and other. Allowing Alexstrasza the moment to become accustomed to the size.

“Slowly, but please… Keep going,” she pleaded.

With a dreamy sigh, Alleria slowly rocked her hips forward. She pressed herself deeper into her lover, her fingers tightening into fists around the fine silk. To feel herself stretching Alexstrasza, then to feel her inner walls clamp down on the toy in return. It was intoxicating, and more importantly - she could feel it. Every quiver, every tremble.

Slowly, she withdrew. The slick, lewd noise as she pulled herself from her Queen made Alleria’s jaw clench and an entirely too pleasant shudder run down her spine. Alexstrasza whined at the loss, her nails biting hard into the skin on the palm of her hands.

_“Please.”_

Her hips lifted up off of the bed to meet Alleria’s, but the ranger smoothed her hand down over her abdomen. Her touch quelled the frantic motions, her trained fingertips traced the curves of her stomach and swell of her hips. Feeling Alexstrasza tremble and shake beneath her palm.

“Nice and slow, just like you asked for. My beautiful queen, gods, just _look at you_.”

Alleria continued the soft roll of her hips, watching Alexstrasza take her up to the hilt. Just seeing how her face contorted every time the ranger rocked forward into her, how her body seemed to tense and then melt all over with every thrust.

“Mmm, that’s it. You are so good.”

She let her own noises roll right off of her lips, like the growl that rumbled deep within her chest every time she sank into Alexstrasza. To feel her lover this way was unlike anything she had felt before, nigh overwhelming to her poor nerves. But this time, Alleria did not want to stop.

No, she wanted to drown in that feeling.

“M-more,” Alexstrasza half-snarled, tugging impatiently at her restraints.

“More, what?”

The grin on her face only grew when for a split second, she swore she saw Alexstrasza bare her fangs. But the Queen knew exactly how to get what she wanted and she did not shy away from it.

“Harder… Gods, _please_ , my ranger. My body aches so greatly for you, I w-will go mad.”

Alleria’s hands shifted to take hold of Alexstrasza’s waist, her fingers bit harder into the warmth of her skin. Her eyes fell to her Queen’s, she was helpless but to get lost in the glowing expanse of liquid gold. Overcome with desire, with _need._

Using her grip on her lover, Alleria built up her pace until Alexstrasza was left tugging at her restraints. Letting the sweetest symphony of noises continuously flow from between her pretty lips. Until even Alleria felt her muscles trembling and quivering as inner walls clenched around the toy, the softest of growls rising to grace their heated moment.

“Alleria, God’s…you feel m-magnificent.”

Alexstrasza whimpered, making a show of rocking her hips up into Alleria’s and tugging against the silk that was coiled around her wrists. So desperate to take more of her. The ranger smiled down upon her.

“That’s it, beloved. You have no idea how beautiful you look like this.”

“M-more...Lady A-Alleria, _please_.”

Alleria let out a soft laugh. “I’ve got you, my Queen.”

Her hands slid from Alexstrasza’s hips to graze over her magnificent thighs, digging her nails into olive skin as she pressed the length of the strap deeper between her Queen’s folds. She pounded into her until Alexstrasza half snarled, pulling even harder at her restraints.

“I love that sound. Growl as I fuck you just like this, Alexstrasza,” Alleria crooned, leaning forward to place a tender kiss to her jaw.

This part of Alleria was sexy, undeniably so. Alexstrasza could only whimper, nuzzling against the side of her lover’s face before trailing back. With her lips pressed to Alleria’s ear, she growled - deep and rough, echoing in the back of her throat. Sounding like some sort of feral beast.

In response, the ranger brought her hand up to curve against the column of her throat. Fingertips dancing against the racing pulse beneath her skin, Alleria’s ears flattened against her skull, tips burning red. To feel what she was doing to her Queen drove her mad.

“Fuck. That’s it, My Queen. Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

Desperately, Alexstrasza tried to sit up, tried to free herself from the restraints. The beautiful whines and the roll of her hips, feeling her inner walls grip against the strap-on. Alleria felt something so possessive ache in her chest, the desire to leave her mark.

She leaned down and moved her hand up from her lover’s throat. Her fingers laced through threads of dark crimson hair, using her grip to force Alexstrasza’s head back. Then with lips and fangs, she marked her way across her Queen’s collarbone. When her teeth pressed to her throat, Alexstrasza let out a broken whine.

“Alleria, I’m going...I’m-,” Alexstrasza rasped out, and arched up against her. She balled her hands into fists, tugging and fighting against the silk.

The ranger knew, she could feel her lover’s orgasm peaking. She sat back on her thighs, staring down at her. “That’s it, beautiful. Come undone for me, my Queen. Let me feel you.”

“T-the restraints…”

Alleria slowed, her eyes lifting to the silk still bound around the Life-Binder’s wrists. “Shall I take those off, my love?”

Alexstrasza let out the smallest whine, “Please, I-I need...to hold you.”

With a gentle kiss pressed to her lips, Alleria reached up and with one hand quickly untied the silk. It fell away from the Queen’s wrists and immediately her hands found purchase against the firm muscles across Alleria’s shoulders, tugging her close.

Everything was too much, and not enough. Each thrust had both of them clawing at the other, shaking and moaning as one. But Alleria remained focused, every touch, every kiss, all to bring Alexstrasza closer to the brink.

When she felt the tension build in those delicate curves and beautiful muscles, her hands soothed her body with the gentlest of touches. Crooning her praises into the Queen’s neck.

“Perfection, you are absolute perfection, my heart. Gods, I can _feel_ how close you are.”

Alleria felt her own climax growing dangerously close, she felt it in the tension that coiled tight in her stomach and up her spine. In the numb sensation spreading through the tips of her fingers. But Alexstrasza was much closer.

_“Come for me, your majesty.”_

One thrust, two and suddenly the Life-Binder was baring her fangs. Her cry was muffled in the crook of Alleria’s neck when those fangs found the soft skin there. The ranger growled pleasantly, carrying her Queen through her orgasm.

But still, Alexstrasza did not slow. Her nails drew angry red lines down her back, the rolling of her hips uncontrolled and frantic. Even as every inch of her body quaked and glistened with sweat, but still she craved more.

“Gods, that’s it, keep going for me. I know you want more, take it, all of it. Come again for me, my love.”

The Life-Binder growled again, harsher this time. Her hands using Alleria’s body as an anchor, a point of security as she tried desperately to meet the ranger’s thrust.

“You are doing so magnificently, taking me so deep just like this. Y-you’re beautiful, Alexstrasza,” Alleria praised, voice stuttering as she felt herself on a peak all her own.

Together, with hungry moans and shaking forms, they found satisfaction. This time, Alleria’s neck did nothing to muffle the cry of pleasure that rolled off of the dragon’s tongue. No, they were unapologetically loud as they came.

Alleria clung to Alexstrasza, shaking from the tip of her ears to the soles of her feet. Whimpering and moaning against her lover’s skin. Every inch still so _overwhelmed_ by all that the Queen was, how she felt.

“G-gods…” the soft whine fell from Alexstrasza first.

Weakly, Alleria withdrew from her lover. She pushed herself up on trembling arms to shift off of Alexstrasza, discarding the strap-on and harness somewhere on the floor to be tended to later. It was of little importance right now.

The ranger had exceeded her own expectations by far. She had challenged both of them to their very limits. Alleria listened to the Life-Binder’s mighty heart as it pulsed wild in her chest, many minutes after their climax. Sometimes it was still unbelievable to her that she was the one, the only one, who could grant such euphoria to the Dragon Queen. How _she_ was everything that Alexstrasza wanted.

“I was not too rough, was I?” Alleria lifted her head from her lover’s chest for their eyes to meet. Alexstrasza’s purring was loud and happy, as she kissed the ranger’s forehead before whispering.

“You could never be too rough with me. You rode me well, beloved.”

Alleria blushed, shifting her attention back to the Life-Binder’s skin, to grace a kiss on every spot that had reddened from her touches. She lay in the dragon’s embrace as Alexstrasza caressed her back, new warmth birthing at her fingertips. Serenely she traced the strong shapes of her ranger’s back, up and down over the scratches she had given her.

Alleria exhaled soundly at the wonderful feeling of the Life-Binder’s magic seeping into her skin. To feel the adoration in her touch was soothing beyond compare.

“My Queen… Just how lovely can you be?” Words weren’t enough to describe her, not in the slightest. The ranger tried to convey all her love to the gentle touches they shared, the squeeze she gave the Queen’s shoulders and the kiss that sealed their lips.

“Nothing brings me more joy than to see you so happy,” Alexstrasza spoke while Alleria nuzzled into her jaw, the ranger’s expression decorated by the silliest smile of pure infatuation.

“Will you ever stop talking to me so sweetly?” The Life-Binder never grew tired of pouring kind words onto her - in fact, the ranger was convinced the Queen drew energy from it instead. And every word, every action, made Alleria fall in love with her a little bit more.

“Never, you deserve nothing more than sweet words and the softest touches.” Alexstrasza murmured, tilting her head down to press against the curve of her neck. Idly, Alleria traced her fingertips across her shoulders.

She anchored herself in the warmth her lover offered and just smiled, freely, without any other thought but of the woman curled around her and of the love that tied them together.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 writers found dead, we're just,,, gone whew


End file.
